First time I met you
by Imizuki-chan
Summary: A young woman unable to leave her home, sneaks out one day. And meets a the three legends of Maverick hunter HQ. Will doing so lead her life down the wrong path? AxlxOc


Chapter 01 Familiar faces.

I'd only heard about them a little while ago. I'd been studying over all of the Data I'd gotten over the years. Considering the Council was awaiting for all of it to arive. They were really strict, never allowed me to know a single Reploid or human outside. I didn't mind though, I had my Papa and brother to keep me company. But,  
that's when I heard about the Maverick hunters. I was on my computer that morning, as usual because of my job. And, I'd decided to look at the days news, and sure enough their they were.

'Maverick hunters X and Zero have done it yet again. Earlier today a Maverick had attacked a large Office building,  
had the two not jumped in to stop it's rampage, there would have been more fatalities...'

If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was smiling. Somehow, the two caught my attention. Maybe I might be over exaggerating a bit but, I wanted to help them, I noticed the distruction when I stopped the video, their could have been more people there who were helping.  
Who died. Like the Reporter said, there were fatalities. At least fourteen.

I felt guilty, although, as guilty as I did feel what good did it do? I didn't know about any destruction going on downtown. So what could I have done? I closed everything on my screen, and sent it to the High Council. I was done for today, and I didn't want to continue doing anything further of my work. If you were in my shoes, you would understand, when I hear about people who have died in such a tragic and sad way, that wasn't their, or anyone's fault, it hurts. I kind of felt that it was my fault, you know... Like I had something to do with it. In a way, I felt that I should have just curled up in a ball, and wait for death to come to me, so that I could visit them and apologize in spirit.  
But, of course I knew better then to do something like that, Papa said to keep going despite the troubles life threw at you, and this kept me going.

I eventually stopped thinking about my guilt, and walked towards the basement window. Like I said, I wasn't allowed to know anyone of the outside world,  
so when I needed to take a breather every now and then, I would sneak out. Brother would help me, he would distract Papa and keep him out of the Laboratory,  
where I worked day in and day out. By lying and making up excuse's for him not to go down there.

I opened the window, pushing it outwards, and it made a small clicking sound as it locked onto the latch on the other side of the wall it sat in. I built that in so it'd be easier to squeeze out. After I opened it, I walked over to a few crates in the corner, and pushed one over below the window, later I climbed on top of it, and squeezed my way through. I was short, about the size of a thirteen year old, I hated to be that small, but often times it came in handy for things like this. I turned to face a young man, my brother to be exact. "Papa will be home at Twelve. It's nine 'Oclock now, you have about four hours until he gets back. Call me when you get into trouble." He finished, I smiled and nodded, giving him a hug. "I won't get into trouble Seiyou, don't worry. Although, I have to ask about..." I trailed off, noticing the look he gave me.

I smiled at him and walked off, rushing down the sidewalk as I came to the city. I began thinking about Seiyou. I knew his secret, and he knew mine, he knew I snuck out whenever I got the chance, and I knew that he was inlove with a human. Although, if Papa were to find out... I don't even know what would happen, and I didn't want to find out. He was very careful around Papa, because, sometimes Papa see's that Seiyou acts suspicious so he tries to break him down to get the truth. Although, I suppose Seiyou got used to it.

I smiled, as I looked to my wrist pad, this was a device I used in case I wasn't home to use my computer, to say the least it was like a laptop, only easier to deal with. I looked up the location of their HQ, and sure enough to my surprise, I had that information I needed to find the location. I followed the map,  
and eventually came to their base. It felt familiar, and with the snow falling so softly, it became even more strange to me.  
I focused my attention to my reason of coming here, and walked through the doors. As I walked through the halls, I felt many eyes stare at me, I knew that there were more people here then just X or Zero, but, even though I knew that, it felt sudden. My main guess was just that maybe because I was always home,  
and they'd never seen me before, they felt I was a bit strange. In all honesty, I didn't care, really. I mean, people can say things about you, but really it wouldn't matter, and I didn't care what they thought. I was so focused on their eyes, that I darted into a direction I didn't mean to take. I guess I got nervous, I was never used to so many people at a time, I guess I was a little startled by the crowd. When you think about it, when your surrounded by armed hunters,  
you can't help but be nervous, and because I didn't have any fighting experience. You begin to realize that these people could easily break your neck or something.  
Then again, when I realize it, these people might not hurt me considering their the Maverick hunters they wouldn't hurt me would they?

I took a turn towards the right corridor, and it led me to a larger hallway. And at the end only one door. I felt that maybe someone inside could help me, it had sign, and it said, 'Navigation room' I hesitantly walked up to the door, but the doors opened so quickly it startled me, I guess the person who was in there saw the door open, and she called.

"Hello?"

She said, she seemed confused. It took me a moment, but I peered my head in and looked her way. She was a blonde woman, with blue eyes and pink and black armor. She smiled, "Are you a new recruit?" she asked, I slightly walked forward, and bowed in apology. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not a recruit." I said, she gave me a confused look.

"You see, I wanted to speak to X or Zero... but I got lost and I walked in here thinking maybe someone could help me. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important,  
I'm sure you Maverick hunters are very busy. But, if you could take time out of your scheduel to help me find them, I would be most greatful." I finished. The smile on her face remained, and she nodded. "Of course, it's no trouble at all really. I wasn't anything important, there hasn't been much going on lately. I'm Alia." she said, as she got up from her chair. I was shy, I've never spoken to anyone, and even if they spoke to me I wouldn't respond. She walked out of the room and I followed. I kept my pace with hers and the silence between us was powerful. But, then she broke it for me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, what is it?" she asked, I blushed slightly, I'd never had to tell my own before. "I-Izumi..." I muttered. She giggled. "It's nice to meet you." She said. I nodded and smiled.

She knocked on a dorm door. "X! You have a Visitor!" she said, I heard someone walking towards the door. And, soon, not even a minute the doors opened, and the man I'd seen on the news that day. Was standing right in front of me. "This young girl here wanted to speak with you." She said, "I-I see." X responded. She smiled and walked away saying "Tell me when your finished" as she walked.

"You wanted to speak with me, Miss?" he said. I looked up to him. "I-Izumi... I'm sorry to bother you. It's just, I noticed the news dismorning. And, I wanted to know...  
If you needed any help." I said. "Help?" He questioned, I guess he wondered what kind of help. "Well... I ummm... I've studied the creation of reploids, and I have been a Doctor for as long as I can remember. So... I wanted to know if I could join the Hunters... to help out you know..?" I finished, he seemed surprised. Although, he gave me a serious look.

"Listen, as much help as you might be to us. I can't just allow someone to join the hunters without proving yourself. Also, I want to make sure nothing happens to anyone do you understand? Although, perhaps if I got Zero's word on it. Maybe he and I could come to a conclusion on whether you can be a hunter or not." He said. I smiled. "T-  
thankyou." I said. He nodded with a smile, he already seemed to be comfortable around me, he was alot kinder then most Reploids, and he seemed to have slight emotions, He was concerned about me and others, and he was generous. I guess he noticed my disapointment towards him not allowing people to join, unless they prove themselves. But,  
how was I going to prove myself?  
He walked be to the Navigation room, I wondered why, but then, he told Alia to call Zero to the room. I was a bit curious, were they going to discuss me joining already?  
X barely knew me, so it shocked me. Alia turned on the speaker, and her voice ehcoed through the halls.

'Zero, can you please report to the Navigation room?' she said, and as she hung up the speaker, it made a loud beep before a click was heard. It took a few moments, but soon the Red reploid we'd been expecting made his way into the room. X quickly walked over. I didn't quite hear what he said, but I did hear Zero loud and clear.

"Her..?" He looked up to me before looking back at X, "But, she's a Runt." he said. This pissed me off, It took every ounce of my strengh not to yell at him, after all I didn't want my head chopped off. "Zero!" he yelled, as if reading my mind, "sorry about that. It looks like we'll have to talk it over." he finished. I nodded, and looked to my watch, thankfully I had two hours left before Papa got home. I felt a little nervous though, what if Papa came home early? "Hey X!" a young man yelled, he sounded as if he were in his teenage years. Slightly Mature, but not so much.  
"Are there any missions to do?" he asked, Zero smiled. "Axl, perfect timing, why don't you do us a favor and watch over this girl here." Zero said, he sounded eager to get rid of me. I pouted, even though I didn't know him much, but he was really getting under my skin. Listening carefully though, he sounded more eager to get rid of Him.

"Fine." he said rudely. As he slouched. "Come on" he said giving me a motion with his hand to get me to come to him. I followed, I felt that since he was friends with Zero, why not? I followed him through the door. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, he didn't seem to like my presence, but personally I felt he was a spoiled, rotten brat, with a serious additude problem when things didn't go his way. "You know, if you don't want me here you should have just said so!" I yelled, the words flew out of my mouth, and I didn't intend for them to. But, it was something about Ignorant people I just didn't like. He jumped slightly.  
"T-that's not what I meant. I just expected something differen't other then watching over somebody." he replied, I could tell this angered him. But, he deserved it. He needed somebody to tell him that he was to Rude for his own good. He turned his back to me and continued walking, I had to follow him, I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I continued following him, even though I didn't want to. The tension was unbearable but I didn't want to speak with him, and it was clear he didn't want to talk to me either. I hid my chin in my collar, and spoke. "Sorry I yelled at you..." I said, he looked over to me from the floor. "I-It's fine I guess... I just hate it when people yell at me, makes me feel like a idiotic child you know?" he said, I nodded. "I get what you mean... I'm so short and half the time people don't even realize I'm so much more older then I actually seem. Your name is Axl right? I heard Zero call your name, but I'm not sure if that's a nickname or something, I doubt it though." I said, he nodded, "I didn't hear yours, what was it?" he asked, "Izumi." I replied. He smiled, and patted my head. "Great to meet you." he said, my face heated, and I turned away from him. "S-same to you..." I muttered.

The conversation continued on from there, he told me about how he proved himself to X and how he was now proud to say he was a Maverick hunter. I didn't say much, up until he asked about me, like what I did for a living. I stopped, it frightened me to say it, I didn't want to explain why Papa kept me in the basement, I didn't want to explain the reason why I wasn't supposed to or allowed, to say the least, to talk to outsiders. "Well... um... I work with computers." I said, he looked at me unsure. "Computers huh?" he asked, I nodded. He smiled. "Well it's not the best job, but it pays alot right?" he asked, I nodded. "Somewhat..." I replied, after that, the conversation continued, Axl explained how he felt left out because X and Zero got all the glory, and while he did most of the work he barely got any Credit. He sounded,  
pretty full of himself and I knew he was bragging about his skills. But, I couldn't help but listen.

"So, why did you want to join the hunters?" Axl asked, I looked up to him from the collar of my coat. "Well... I saw how much destruction took place during that Maverick incident, and I heard about how many people died. So I thought... maybe somehow I could make it so that Reploids can survive their injuries... Including humans..." I muttered. He seemed to notice that I was serious about why I was there, and he seemed to support my decision. "Well, I'm sure if X or Zero see's what you can do you'll be able to achieve that goal." he said, I smiled and blushed, that's when I took a glance to the time. It was almost 12:00 I gasped, and quickly bowed "T-thankyou for the conversation! I-I'm sorry I-I have to go!" I yelled, as I ran off, rushing down the halls. I knew he tried to grab my arm, because I felt his fingers brush against it. But, I guess he tried to grab it to late, because he missed. "I-Izumi..?" he said, I merily ignored him, I had to get home before Papa did. I darted down the streets, pushing past people who just so happened to be standing in the wrong place at the wrong time, I rushed down the pathment I used to get to the city to begin with, went to the side of my home, and jumped through the window, landing on the crate. I got off of the wooden crate and pushed it where it was before. Later, closing and locking the window, and sat back in front of my computer. I was lucky, because Papa had just walked through the door. I got my breath-  
ing under control, and I pretended that nothing happened when Papa came down to check on me.  
"Izumi? I'm sorry I had to leave so early, I had a meeting to get to. Although, it gave me a chance to get you something." Papa said, he took something out of the bag he held, and handed me a small notebook "I know how much you like to write, so I thought I'd grab you another notebook to write in." he said with a smile. "Papa, why can't I go outside and make friends...? I know the answer already, but I wouldn't have to tell them anything, and you wouldn't have to tell the Council would you?" I asked. He sighed. "My dear. As much as I would love to allow you outside to have all the fun your heart desires, you know I can't, it's not my rule." he replied. I looked down sadly. "I know..." I replied.

Papa later left, he wasn't a bad man, and he wasn't treating me badly, he wasn't doing anything to hurt me. He fed me, kept me clean and kept me in a house where I could sleep. So really, it wasn't Papa's fault for keeping me here. In all realization, he really didn't want to lock me up the way he did, he just wanted to protect me from what happened to Mama. Mama had interation with a female human when she went shopping one day. It didn't take long for the Council to find out. And, they came and took her away... And I never saw her again. I don't know what happens to people when their taken away by the Council, but I don't think Papa want's me to know. After all when I ask, he doesn't tell me. I groaned as I tossed the book he'd gotten me on to my computer desk, I went into the basement bathroom, brushed my teeth and hopped into bed. I hated my small Basement bedroom. But, it was better then sleeping on the streets like those bums. I turned over on my side facing the cracked wall. But, despite what position I laid in, I couldn't sleep. That kid was in my head like a catchy tune you got stuck in your head after hearing it on the Radio. I blushed. Despite what I did he wasn't going away. What was I going to do? If Papa found out what would happen... A-am I inlove?! I pushed my head deeper into the pillow trying to sleep, I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get some sleep, at least for a while. 


End file.
